


One More Spin Around the Dance Floor

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Daisy has a mission she needs to be able to dance at but can’t ballroom dance.  Guess who gets to teach her?
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	One More Spin Around the Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during the end of season 2 and have been picking away since. Some things have been Jossed, but I still wanted to post it.

“You are one of the smartest, most capable women I know… Daisy, this is just a waltz. How can this be so hard?” Coulson was seated on the bench along the side of the training mats, his shoe off, foot in hand. She’d clobbered him that time. Daisy had no idea how it was she’d even got her heel where it landed. 

“I don’t know!” She was truly upset. Daisy felt horrible to be tromping all over Coulson’s feet, but sometimes you did what you had to. “Why don’t you just send May? Jemma?” 

“First,” Coulson slid his shoe back on with a wince, “it’s not my decision. The council decided you were the best for this job and I’m the only one who knows how to dance that you haven’t seriously injured while they tried to teach you.” Daisy could dance, like club dance, but her brain shorted out when it came to something this formal. Everything in her rejected being fancy pants enough to do a waltz or a foxtrot. “Second,” Coulson stood up and took her hand again, pulling Daisy toward the empty area they’d been using to practice, “the man we’re trying to get information out of has gone through a string of beautiful girlfriends who look quite a lot like you. And he’s just broken up with one.” 

“You said I’m beautiful,” Daisy teased as she poked him in the shoulder. 

“No one would deny that. Now let’s begin. What did I tell you about your posture?” He was frustrated, but taking his time, trying to help her figure it all out. That was just Coulson, though. He was that kind of guy, the one who would work with her trying to teach a girl with two left feet how to friggin’ waltz. He began over, and they got farther, but eventually she stepped on his foot hard enough to make him gasp. “… I’m done for today.” He threw his hands up and stepped back, limping over to the bench. 

“I really didn’t mean…”

“I know, Daisy.” He was annoyed, but Daisy didn’t think he was pissed. That was good. “We can try this again tomorrow.” 

“I have an idea, actually.” Daisy sat down next to him and pulled up the name of a local supper club. “Maybe it’s because it’s so…. stiff learning in here, I don’t know. I feel all weird with dance posture and one-two-three … maybe if it’s in a more normal setting it will be easier. At least that’s what I’m hoping. Otherwise we’re going to need to find another dancing brunette to send in.” Coulson rolled his eyes but eventually agreed to it. Daisy was thrilled because this might actually work. 

She picked through her wardrobe until she found it. A vintage 40’s dress with a simple shape that hugged her at the waist and flared a little at the hip with this beautiful pleating and trim of tiny silver and gold threads on the rich maroon-red silk. She’d picked it up on a thrift store trip because it was so pretty but had never worn it because she never had anywhere to wear it. The club was 40’s themed, so this was the perfect opportunity. She looked up a couple of tutorials on Youtube and managed some pretty damn good victory rolls if she did say so herself. Paired with a strong brow and a bold red lip, Daisy was ready. She checked herself over in the mirror, bending to adjust the strap of one of her shoes.  
Coulson was waiting for her in the kitchen, his back to her as he messed around with the coffee machine. Daisy watched him for a moment, the deep blue of his suit shifting shades in the terrible lighting. 

She cleared her throat and Coulson looked over at her, nodding then turning back to his task. It took him a moment, but he turned again, the coffee pot in his hand, to stare at her. Daisy could practically feel the path his eyes were taking over her. Was it too much, she wondered. “Well I know one thing,” Phil pointed out as he set the coffee pot down. “No one is going to notice my new tie if you go in looking like that.” It was the most clever way she’d ever been told she looked good and Daisy appreciated the nuance Coulson gave it. 

He walked to her, nodding in approval as he moved closer. Daisy’s pulse sped because he wasn’t just looking at her, Coulson was _appreciating_ her. She felt like she was on display and he was some inspector. “You don’t look so bad yourself, Mr. Director.” Coulson gave her a wink and nodded to Lola. “Ready when you are.” Neither of them knew about the sets of eyes observing and about the money that would change hands later tonight based on long-since placed bets. 

“I was surprised to hear you suggest this place,” Coulson pointed out. “I’ve been wanting to try it for some time, but have never had the chance.” Daisy listened as he told her about the reviews on the food and which band was playing tonight. “So few places do live bands anymore. It’s really nice.” He seemed genuinely excited and Daisy was grateful that she’d decided to finally give it a shot. She fiddled with the radio and they settled in on a classical station that was doing a jazz special. The silence that built as they listened was totally companionable. Coulson was one of the few people she could be with without hearing all the noise everyone else threw off. He was calm to her, this sort of peaceful breath of fresh air most of the time. Tonight was no exception. 

Daisy could feel the edges of a little tension, but maybe that was just her. It wasn’t anything he was doing, rather just him. Coulson had given her that hot liquid feeling in her stomach for awhile now. At first Daisy had ignored it, but eventually she accepted that it was what it was. She didn’t try to push it until tonight. They’d been spending a lot of time together with him trying to fix her two left feet, and Daisy hadn’t realized how good it felt to have him hold her. That had been when her plan started to come together. 

Phil’s fingers gripped the stick shift and Daisy wanted very much to reach over and touch his hand. It was his prosthetic, but she knew he could sense pressure at the very least. By the time she worked up the courage, he was pulling into the lot and it was too late. That’s what she was really worried about. Daisy didn’t want it to be too late for them like it had been for way too many other people she’d loved.

She was pretty sure that Coulson felt the same way, but in case he didn’t and in case this all exploded later tonight, Daisy wanted to enjoy this. He came around and opened her door, offering her his hand out of the car. “That dress is perfect for you.” His voice was appreciative and Daisy felt a blush rise at the tone. “You really look… all of it is kind of incredible.” Her fingers twitched to reach out and touch his side, but Coulson reached over to shut the door. He did, though, offer her his arm as they walked toward the supper club, steering her around a little pothole. She felt like some damsel, but Daisy also felt really cared for. Her whole body burst into heat as his hand cupped the small of her back when he guided her through the door. Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea. 

“Welcome,” the hostess greeted, showing them in to the lounge where they could enjoy a cocktail before dinner and listen to the band. 

“What’s your poison,” Phil asked Daisy as they headed toward the bar. 

“How about a martini? That sounds like the right thing to have.” He ordered two and waited, nodding to a couch near the middle back of the room. “There’s a good view of the band from there.” She let him lead, taking both their drinks to find them a spot. He set them down and pulled out Daisy’s chair. Who did that? “You’re such a gentleman.” 

“How could I not be?” He didn’t elaborate, just sat down and sipped his martini. The band was playing a song Coulson obviously knew and he was tapping his foot, a little smile on his lips. That smile melted years off and she found herself wanting to reach out to touch his cheek. He’d shaved so it was very smooth and looked like it would feel soft. Plus it would smell like him and… “Daisy?” 

She blinked, jerking back a moment. “Sorry, what?”

He reached out, touching her hand. “Are you ok? You were just staring.” Coulson looked genuinely confused, but didn’t push it when she waved off the concern as her being a little tired. His lips came up into a little smile like he knew and Daisy felt even weirder about all of this. On one hand, yes she very much wanted to climb the Director like a tree then ride his face until they both passed out. On the other…. He was her boss, big brother, and current best friend. Playing Tarzan on his face might totally screw everything up. 

They sat and had their drinks, enjoying the band and the ambiance for a few minutes before Coulson offered his hand and led her to the dance floor. It was what they were here for after all. Coulson’s suit was really nice. Her hand rested on his shoulder, settling in as his hand came to the small of her back. She could tell he was wary and Daisy didn’t blame him one bit. Still, there they were on the edge of the dance floor, trying this again. She shouldn’t have set this up, shouldn’t have pushed him because this was weird. Only it wasn’t. Though her heartbeat was a little harder to control than usual and she could feel the tension in her belly, it felt really good to have him this close. He smelled good and the hand at the small of her back was strong. “Daisy,” Coulson said softly. He was close. He was really close, and Daisy stumbled a little. “… I was just about to compliment you, too.” 

“Yeah, well leave it to me,” she put off, shaking herself off mentally and giving it another shot. He held her a touch more firmly now though the hand holding hers was gentle. He held it in close, not quite against his chest but in a more relaxed way than he’d held it at the base. Daisy felt him humming the song along with the band, his chest vibrating a little bit against her forearm. Hell, he always vibrated just a little. Everyone did, but Coulson had the only vibration she’d felt so far that was warm. It was inviting, alluring even, on the worst of her days. It was why she beelined to him for a hug most of the time. Even before she changed, Coulson had always given the best hugs. They were heartfelt, which meant everything to Daisy. 

“Better,” he told her, changing things up just a little bit and taking her closer. “Maybe you just need to have a few drinks before you dance,” Coulson pointed out with a little grin. 

“Or maybe I just need the right partner.” Daisy knew it was stupid, but her fingers crept up over Coulson’s shoulder so they could brush the nape of his neck. She felt wide open, raw, and was ready to be shot down. Instead he pulled her a touch closer and kept dancing. Daisy’s fingertips kept brushing the back of Coulson’s neck, and as the silence grew she could feel the damp heat of his breath on her skin. His breathing was a little fast, and it wasn’t the dancing. The song changed to a slow ballad and instead of heading off the floor, Coulson pulled her in close. 

This wasn’t him teaching her how to dance, showing her how to Waltz. This was Coulson dancing with her. _Holy crap, they were dancing-dancing._ Daisy rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm loosely around to the other side. What got her more than anything was when Coulson gently turned her hand and brought it in to rest against his chest. She took a slow breath to try not to give herself away, but it was hard. “This place is full tonight,” he pointed out. Daisy didn’t understand until he went a little farther. “How long have you had the reservation?” 

She’d been found out. So maybe taking him to a popular supper club wasn’t the best idea. She should have called it off when he told her he knew the place. “Two months.” She looked up at him, giving him a little smile. 

“About the time we began our attempt to teach you to dance?” Daisy nodded. “And how long have you had the dress?” Coulson’s fingers bunched it at the small of her back, holding her against him in a way that stole her breath. “Longer, I’d imagine?” His voice was so close, vibrating against the shell of her ear. Daisy nodded, feeling like she was in a trance. “How long have you been thinking about this?” 

“Years,” she told him plainly. Daisy looked up at him, thinking about the younger Coulson she’d met when she still lived in the back of a van. They were so far removed from that now, five years had gone and a lot of blood, sweat, tears, and lives too. “You’re not mad?” 

Coulson shook his head. “It’s a relief, actually.” Daisy’s brows knitted. “I didn’t know how much longer my feet could take the abuse you were dishing out.” He turned them around the floor, closer to the center. “How did you fake being so bad so well?” Daisy blushed. “What? I’ve been a spy longer than you’ve been alive.” Daisy didn’t like thinking about their age difference because this was good. All of this was really good. His hand held her at the small of her back, but the one holding her hand broke free to gently take he jaw in hand. “You’re sure?” 

Daisy did him the favor of taking a moment to actually think about it. “Yes.” His thumb stroked up her jaw to her ear as he leaned down. He went slow so she could see it coming a mile away, but Daisy still waited. Coulson had long lashes that were on perfect display against his cheeks as he leaned in to brush his lips across hers. “Oh God.” Daisy surprised herself with the moan, getting a chuckle out of Coulson before he moved his hand to the nape of her neck. He cradled her head in his wide palm and that was all she wrote. He could have bent her over out here and Daisy would have loved every minute. She hadn’t realized what putty she was in his hands until he leaned in to kiss her a second time and she molded against him, kissing him back. 

Between the hand at the small of her back and the length of his torso pressed into Daisy, she was burning up. “Jesus,” she gasped when she pulled back. “You can kiss.” Coulson just smirked. “No, I mean… “ Her arms draped around his neck and she kissed him again, grinning because she was kissing Coulson. And it was really good even before his tongue ran over her lower lip. When that happened she thought she was going to implode. “Wow,” was all she could say as she moved back from Coulson, looking him over. They still swayed, but any semblance of an actual dance had long since faded “I… um….” His fingers came to her cheek, brushing over her hairline then down to her neck. “That’s not helping.”

“I’m not trying to help,” he pointed out with a raised brow. “Let’s have a drink.” Daisy thought those might be the most beautiful four words in the English language right now. They went back to their table and drank, Coulson propelling the conversation on about the history of the club as they sipped their beverages. At one point he took her hand, shifting a little closer so he could brush his lips over the inside of her wrist. Other than that move, which incidentally went right to her guts, it was pretty normal. So he talked and she sort of panted over the fact that she could feel the moisture his lips had left drying on her skin. She felt almost mute, but he was being himself. The only giveaway that he wasn’t totally normal was the way his pulse sped under her fingertips. 

“How long?” Coulson just shook his head. “… no, really?” 

“Why?” He seemed really uncomfortable all of a sudden. 

“Coulson… Phil,” she took his hand. “Just spit it out already.” 

“Ask me a specific question.” 

Daisy took her time and formulated her question. “When was the first time you were attracted to me?” 

“Physically, emotionally, psychologically….” He raised his brow. 

“You know what I mean.” Daisy sighed and took her drink, having a big swig of the martini. Was this number there or four? She adjusted her dress and pouted a little because she couldn’t figure out why he didn’t want to tell her. 

“You’re beautiful, Daisy, and I am a red blooded male. I found you attractive instantly.” Now they were talking. “The rest came in pieces. It was little things at first, how you had an intuition about people, about me,” he clarified. “No one had been so effective in seeing through my walls in a long time. Maybe it was because I was just recently re-animated….” He cringed at the description. He was still deeply affected by what had been done to him through the TAHITI project. “I was looking at life differently at the right time.” He tapped his glass to hers with a gentle clink before drinking deeply. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Daisy said it softly, feeling like she’d really stepped in it somehow. 

“I didn’t think you’d be ok with things having developed so early on my side.” He looked as though he felt incredibly guilty, which she didn’t get. He was struggling to get a thought together. “I was still searching for so much and along you come…” He smiled fondly. “And even though my whole world is being shredded you were this… god this sounds cliched, but you were a light I could focus on.” 

Now that she knew she could, Daisy reached out and framed Phil’s face with her hands. That was the single sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her despite it sounding horribly cliched. She leaned in to press her forehead to his, breathing the same air for a few moments before she ran her lips over his. He kissed her back, soft bobs making their lips slide across each other. It went over the line of what was appropriate in public, but she didn’t care. They kissed slow and soft for a long time until Coulson pulled her in against his side to hold onto. She gave him that warm, safe feeling that had been there from the start. Maybe that was why she’d stuck around No, Daisy knew Coulson was the reason she stuck around. 

She leaned up and kissed his jaw. “Did you know this supper club is actually the bottom floor of a boutique hotel?” Her lips trailed up to his earlobe, sucking softly. “Too bad there aren’t any more open rooms.” She nibbled his throat, making him squirm a moment before she slyly produced the room key from her purse. “For other people I mean. I got ours when I made the reservation for dinner.” 

His smile filled Coulson’s muscles and Daisy could feel the laughter despite it being silent. He ran his hand up and down her arm. “Cocky.” 

“Come on,” she waved her hands up and down her body. “Who’s gonna say no to this?” 

“True enough. It’s more this,” he waved his hands over his own physique, “that’s the problem.” 

“Having seen you shirtless and also in shorts a couple of times… I can strongly disagree with that.” She slipped out of her seat, watching Phil rise just after her. “One more spin around the dance floor then you’re taking me upstairs.”


End file.
